When An Uchiha Smiles
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: Sasuke has been neglecting his wife for some scrolls, so Sakura gets an idea to place a fake hickey on her neck... How will Sasuke react to this? R&R PLEASE :


**When An Uchiha Smiles**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

* * *

_**When An Uchiha Smiles **__it's a marvelous sight. It fills your body with warmth and comfort, making you feel refreshed and alive.__** Like a bath**__._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, please come take a bath with me." Her voice rang low in a pore attempted to seduce the man before her. Her arms were wrapped loosely around the raven haired mans neck, playing with the collar of his black t-shirt. He seemed unaffected.

"Hn." Was his only reply as his eyes scanned across the scroll in front of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined as she took her arms back from him neck. She stared at the back of her husbands head for a moment longer before realizing she wasn't getting a response. He was driving her insane! He spent most of his time going through those damn scrolls he had found in an abandoned warehouse about his clans past. He hadn't even touched her in weeks and she was going mad.

"Could you move? Your blocking the light." He mumbled out in annoyance. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly, glaring at the back of his head. She refused to do as he asked. Her husband glanced at the girl behind him, noticing she wasn't going to move, he grabbed her forearm and forced her out of the sun rays path. She hissed a series of words he couldn't quite make out, but ignored them.

"Sasuke! Put down those damn scrolls down and come take a bath with me!" She ordered, stomping her foot on the ground with force. Sasuke didn't even seem to move, let alone act like he had heard her.

"Kun..."

"What?"

"Sasuke_-kun_." He corrected her with no emotion in his voice or on his face. Sakura could have sworn she had smoke coming out of her ears.

"Fine! If those scrolls are more important then me then I guess I'll find someone else to take my sexual frustration out on!" She screamed out while gritting her teeth together and digging her fingernails into the skin of her other upper arm. Sasuke glanced up at the woman before him for a mere second then glanced back at his scroll.

"Really? Like who?" He asked her in a tone that told her he really didn't care. She could tell he didn't believe her, she didn't even believe herself. But the fact that he wasn't budging was making her mad.

"You don't care, so I'm not telling you! But I'm leaving now and when I come back you will regret not taking a bath with me because I could get rapped by some psycho. while I'm looking for attention since my husband won't pay attention to me enough to take one bath with his sexually frustrated wife!" She shrieked, probably loud enough for at least half the neighborhood to hear her. Sasuke nodded his head and kept his gaze down.

"Mhmm. Have fun." Was all he said. Sakura's eye widened. She gripped onto the ends of her pink locks and pulled lightly as she groaned in defeat, storming out there home while slamming the door. Sasuke snorted. "Drama queen."

* * *

"Did he seriously say that!?" The blonde woman asked, starring agap at her best friend. Sakura nodded angrily, taking a sip of her tea.

"He was like '_Mhmm. Have Fun._' He didn't even look up from the scroll when he said it!" She fumed throwing her free hand up into the air. Ino blinked twice and shook her head. They were in Ino's room, sitting on her bed drinking tea while discussing Sasuke's attitude he had adopted for the last few weeks.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything wrong?"

"All I did was ask him to take a bath with me." Sakura explained while looking down at her mug, watching the damp steam float from the hot substance. Ino rose an eyebrow.

"And he _refused?_" She asked, bewildered. Even if the Uchiha was an ice-cube and had a stick shoved up his ass, even _he _was a man and Sakura had given him a green light for what all men crave. Sakura nodded her head.

"He's so entranced with the history of his clan that he's neglecting me and I don't even know if he knows it."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"How can I when his nose is jammed in those damn scrolls!" Sakura furiously snapped. Ino smirked at her friends anger.

"Well he told you to have fun. I think that's the perfect excuse to do just that." Sakura looked up at the blonde who had an evil smile planted on her face. A shiver ran down Sakura's spine as she thought of all the horrible things her friend must have been planning.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura stuttered, shrinking away from her friend.

"Let's have some fun and make Sasuke jealous, shall we?" Ino chuckled as she planned the whole thing out in her head.

_'Oh great.' _Sakura sighed.

* * *

"Ouch!" The pink haired girl hissed while trying to snatch away from her best friend.

"Sakura Uchiha! Hold still or it won't work and we'll have to start all over!" Ino scolded, pressing the ice cub further into the girls neck. Sakura's face scrunched up as the sault began to set the skin under it on fire. It stung.

"I don't think this is a good idea Ino. Sasuke's the jealous type. He won't find this amusing one bit."

"That's the point! Just trust me, as long as you refuse to take a bath with him and brag about this other guy, he'll be pounding into you all night!" Ino insisted while watching the clock.

"Your not going to make me kiss someone else are you?" Sakura asked fearfully, her eyes growing huge. Ino laughed.

"No silly, he's imaginary!" She giggled at the look on her friends face. The timer went off and Ino grinned. "Done! Go look in the mirror!" Sakura hesitated at first but slowly walked over the Ino's full length mirror hung on her closet door. Her eyes widened when she examined her neck.

"I-Ino! This looks like a hickey!" The cherry blossom shrieked, placing her palm over it, trying to rub the red away. Ino giggled.

"Yep, and it won't come off for a few hours. Now come here so I can make the final adjustments." The blonde haired girl rushed over to her friend, grabbing a hold of her shirt collar and ripping it down a bit. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Ino! Sasuke got me this for Christmas last year! You ruined it!" The girl shrieked, looking at the now ruined dress shirt in the mirror.

"Correction, Inari Sayu ripped it." The girl smirked evilly as Sakura frowned.

* * *

Sasuke glanced up at the clock with a sigh as he, for the fifth time that night, drained the now cold bath water, getting ready to refill it. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he felt bad for treating Sakura like she meant nothing to him over some stupid scrolls.

Once the water was gone, he twisted the hot water knob and let it pool into the tub. He didn't bother adding cold water. He didn't know when his wife would be home and if he added cold water it would cool down faster and then he'd have to re drain it again after a while.

The kitchen was already set up for a beautiful dinner he had prepared for her return and the candles around the kitchen, the bathroom and the room they shared were almost out of wax to burn. He hoped she'd be home soon.

Sasuke Uchiha was not the romantic type. The most he had ever done for his wife in that category was buying her flowers on his way home from a mission after hearing from her best friend, Ino, that she wasn't having the best of days. This was probably going to be the one thing his wife would talk and rant about all there lives.

"Sas- Oh wow!" He heard her voice ring from the front door. Sasuke quickly got up from the side of the tub and turned the water off. When he came from the bathroom and into the kitchen his wife was already looking around at the lit candles and food he had prepared for them. When she turned to look at him, he could see the emotions pulling into her eyes. Love, happiness, _Guilt. _He rose an eyebrow, guilt? "It's, it's gorgeous Sasuke. I can't believe you did this all for me!" She wailed while latching herself onto him.

"Kun" Was his only reply as he wrapped his arms around his wifes slim waist. He heard her giggle softly, making his heart flutter.

"Sasuke_-kun, _I love you." She told him with a grin.

"Hn" Was his reply as he placed a kiss on her cheek lightly. Sasuke leaned his forehead against his wife's and gazed into her eyes. It wasn't often that they had moments like this. Actually, in all honesty, they only had them maybe five times a year. Sakura smiled as she watched her husbands gaze travel down her body until they landed on her shirt and he stiffened. "Sakura, what happened to your shirt?" The man before her asked, bringing his fingers up and tracing the material.

"I-It got caught on the branch of a tree and ripped." She lied with a blush. After seeing all the hard work her husband had put into this moment in his own way of saying sorry, she couldn't continue the original plan, he didn't deserve it. Sasuke nodded slowly as his fingers traced over the material once more.

"I guess it doesn't matter, c'mon lets eat." He whispered to her, about to brush her hair away from her neck so he could kiss it but she pulled away quickly and clapped her hands together.

"Y-yea! I'm starving!" She said happily. Sasuke rose an eyebrow but let it pass as he cat down across from her. Sakura sighed in relief. All she had to do was keep him away from her neck for a few hours and everything would be fine. The hard part about that? Her neck was Sasuke's favorite part of her body.

After they ate in silence, Sakura carried the dishes over to the sink. She went to turn the water on but before she had the chance, two strong arms in gulped her small being. She giggled slightly as she felt her husbands lips next to her ear.

"Let's go take that bath that you wanted earlier." He whispered as he picked her small form up into his arms, receiving a squeal of shock and delight from the woman in his arms as her fit of giggles only warmed his heart.

"Sasuke we d-"

"Kun!" He growled at her.

"Sasuke-kun! We don't have to take a bath! It's okay, the dinner was enough!" She panicked. If they took a bath, he was sure to insist on touching and kissing ever inch of her. She needed more time!

"Your taking a bath with me and that's final." He told her as they entered the candle filled room. Sakura starred agape at the sight before her.

"S-Sasuke-kun? D-did you seriously do all this?" She whispered out as she took in the scene before her. He only nodded.

The room was filled with candles and the tub was filled was water, rose petals floating on the surface and the fragrance of peppermint filled her nose. Without a minutes hesitation, Sasuke had them both naked and in the warm water in no time. Sakura sighed in contentment as she leaned back against her husbands chest, forgetting all about her problem.

She glanced up at the man behind her and smiled.

"I love you. Don't ever leave." He whispered as he began to assault her face with kisses, taking his time and making the cherry blossom before him shiver and close her eyes as a sigh of pleasure except her lips. She felt his fingers brush through her hair and smiled. It was only when she felt his body tense did she remember the fake hickey on her neck. Her eyes snapped open and she glanced up at him. She watched as his lip twitched and his eyes closed.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whispered hesitantly. Her hand went to touch his cheek, but he snatched away from her.

"Who did it, Sakura?" He hissed lowly as he opened his eyes and glared at the woman in his arms. She gulped.

"Y-You did?" She squeaked, causing the man before her the laugh darkly. She flinched

"I haven't touched you in days Sakura there's no way I did that." He scowled as he made a move to get up. Sakura felt the tears brimming the edges of her eyes and she yanked him back down with her.

"S-Sasuke-kun! It's fake! I promise!" She cried as she fought back the tears that were threatening to come out. The male before her just stared.

"Why would I believe you, Sakura? You come home with a hickey and torn shirt and tell me it's fake?" He hissed at the woman before him. Sakura shivered and nodded her head.

"It was Ino's idea! To make you jealous!" She cried, her tears rolling down her face as she looked down at the water.

"It's okay, Sakura." Her eyes widened as she glanced up at him and what she saw took her breath away. A smile. A real smile was plastered on the mans lips. Her cheeks began to burn and her heart soared.

"Ino called me before you came home, asking if you had arrived yet and told me everything. She felt bad about it." He shrugged as his smile only stayed on his face. Sakura couldn't find it in her to be angry, because Sasuke Uchiha, _The _Sasuke Uchiha was _Smiling_. She heard him chuckle as he pulled her to him again, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "How about we give you a _real _one tonight." He whispered huskily before attacking her neck.

_**When An Uchiha Smiles **__it's a marvelous sight. It fills your body with warmth and comfort, making you feel refreshed and alive.__** Like a bath**_

_End._


End file.
